


Terms of Servitude

by Assimars_Bodsword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputee, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cum Inflation, Cum Inflation?, Cybernetic Enhancement, Dubious Consent, Gender transformation, Implied Dismemberment, Sounding, Tentacles, bimbofication, cock growth, cyber tentacles., erotic cyberpunk, hyper cock, odd insertions, tentacles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword
Summary: A dude signs a contract to be the first human mind put inside of an android body, but he didn't read the fine print. He wakes up over a century into the future where the robotics lab has since been bought out by a sex toy company that now rules probably the entire continent, he's probably not going to be a dude or a human for much longer.
Kudos: 77





	Terms of Servitude

“Just sign here and you’ll be the first human to have your mind uploaded to a robotic body!”

The scientist slid the clipboard over to Jed, the potential test subject for this little experiment, he had a slim and fit build with a mess of brown hair and green eyes. He flipped through the hefty contract of small text, pretending to read it before scribbling down his signature.

The scientist cocked an eyebrow, knowing he had not truly seen all the details of the experiment, but accepted the contract back anyway.

Later Jed was put in a strange chair with all manners of tools and wires covering it, slipping out of consciousness with the white sheen of the lab around him being the first thing he saw.

He heard something similar to a computer booting up and began to see again, although his vision was strangely distorted like a cheap TV screen, the walls around him were now a dark grey with amber LEDs lighting up his surroundings. He tried to speak, he tried to move. He couldn’t.

One of the walls opened up into a door, a tall, buxom woman in a fluffy pink coat entered, wearing little else but a cocktail dress and heels that clicked against the floor.

“Happy birthday darling,” she purred as she tapped a small stick before a holographic clipboard projected out of it, Jed was in awe from her beauty and that gadget.

“Now there’s a few things you’ll need to be updated on seeing as it’s been one hundred and eighty seven years since you were last conscious, oh there’s been… two more world wars, an alien invasion, giraffes are extinct, nothing too much for you to worry about...  
oh,  
it looks like last you were awake this was BigTech Laboratories.”

She thought for a moment, looking up at Jed who realized he must’ve been suspended in the air.

“About ninety years ago management changed and it was sold off so now this is SexTech Laboratories, shouldn’t hinder the procedure though…”

She tapped a few things on the clipboard and a mirror began to appear on the wall,

“Don’t worry, your base chassis is basically identical to your old body…”, the woman said as the mirror showed him held up by various mechanical arms, he was a head and a torso, his eyes a glowing, pulsating amber, the same color as the lights around the walls that also ran down the grooves in his musculature, what horrified him was he had no mouth, in place of it was a round, chrome port, similar ports were where his arms and legs were, as well as the smooth area his manhood once was and he had a pair of strange caps were over where his nipples once were. He wanted to scream, at least feel some tinge that this was an abomination of science, but the sound of some compressor going off and a fluid coming from a tube behind him cause Jed to mellow out.

The woman tapped a few more things on her clipboard and a mechanical wirring as heard as various racks and more mechanical arms folded out of the ceiling.

“Now, as the contract states we’ll be using our top-of-the-line blueprints, currently our latest model is the Robostitute…”

She held up the clipboard that Jed could barely make out, sliding her finger across to show him various pictures of androids with insanely large assets performing lewd poses and acts.

“We currently only have a female model, we’d use you as the prototype for the male model but seeing as males as you know them are no longer present in the human race, there ... isn't really any profit in trying to build such a model.”

Jed tried to panic, those robots looked like they weighed three hundred pounds at least and their lips took up a third of their face! He looked around quickly, his eyes being the only thing he could move to show his distress before being hit with another ice cold feeling of contentment.

“You should really calm down, all of your brain activity is draining your battery.” The woman said while looking down at her screen “We’ll take care of that soon…” she muttered.

Some very standard arms were plugged into their sockets, Jed saw they were chrome with some of that same dark grey plating, lights began to flicker inside of them, that same amber color. He saw underneath the dark metal was a strange silver material, it wasn’t metal, it jiggled as it moved and looked soft to the touch, speaking of touch, though he couldn’t move then Jed felt the cool air against his new arms, disappointed by how chubby they looked, glancing down at the tall, curvy woman operating the machine assembling his other parts.

“You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit, boy. It was on the twenty-third page of the contract.” She said as she got a hint of the test subject’s dislike for the flabby arms.

After another soft hissing sound Jed decided he’d get used to the arms.

Next a pair of legs ascended and clicked onto the main chassis, they looked thick and powerful, though they flared out in a way that looked odd on his slim figure. The operator noted this and pressed a button, the subject’s eyes went wide as something entered their cyborg asshole and small tubes and wires crept through it, sending shivers down whatever they had instead of a spine.

Jed’s buttocks began to inflate as their hips were stretched wider and wider, their lower half beginning to feel heavy as what looked like a small pouch of fat slowly took over their abs. They quickly got used to the weight as their thick thighs now looked like they matched the five foot wide lower abdomen. They couldn’t see behind themselves but Jed recalled the obscene dance one of those examples he was shown was performing, and how she had a booty that had a resemblance to two flesh-colored beach balls squished together. They shivered again as the appendage pulled out halfway before the inflation continued for a brief time, Jed could now feel their asshole puckering and puckering until it was blown up to have the thickness of a bicycle tire. If they had a lip they’d be biting it right now as they felt the sensual pressure of its growth causing it to tighten around the machine-tentacle, which came out with a wet pop that sent electricity to where nothing was currently.

The operator looked up and squinted a little, pondering more about what to do.

“How big do you want em?” She said with no elaboration,

Jed tried their best to convey confusion purely through eye motion.

“A modest- oh, I forgot your time’s unit of measurement for bustline is different, let’s just call it… a few sizes over a… L? Though I think your definition of a few might’ve been different too…”

Two pipes lowered from the ceiling as the caps on Jed’s chest came unscrewed, the pipes clamping down as a hefty solidus substance began flowing through them, the helpless cyborg unable to do anything but watch as their once flat chest expanded like twin water balloons as they sloshed with the odd chemical, they wanted to protest, yell, at least wince in discomfort but the sensation of their breasts growing fuller and fuller was surprisingly pleasant, Jed’s eyes feeling heavy. Finally the pipes popped off, revealing, big, thick, rubbery nipples that were the same dark grey as a lot of her body now, despite the fact that she had two fifteen gallon tits dangling from her, they looked surprisingly perky for their size. 

“Almost done honey…” the woman said looking at her screen intently, “I’m about to add the lips but just know your voicebox is still turned off for the time being… uses too much battery life, apparently the human brain isn’t very fuel efficient.”

She slid her finger across the holographic screen and a wall of various mouths all puckered and pouting dropped down from the ceiling, from their shape and material they almost looked like grey fleshlights. The nearly finished cyborg looked sullen at the options before her, thinking about how she’d basically spend the rest of her life with a sex toy plugged into her face. Though after another hit of whatever was in that tube behind her neck, she realized that there were probably some obvious pros to it she could think of, eventually. 

Soon a panel with a pair of thick, silver lips that in a more reasonable world were made to fit on a face twice the size of the one they were built for came toward the socket and flipped to reveal the male end meant to go into the female end, quickly being shoved into the socket and pressed in until a click was heard followed by the sound of tightening rivets. Suddenly the suspended android could move her jaw, and felt a tongue move around in her mouth but noticed she didn’t have any teeth. Robots didn’t have to eat anyway but… it still felt odd.

“Now for the grand finale!” Said the woman running the assembly line, tapping on her screen again, murmuring to herself about how the subject was losing battery fast. A column rose from the ground, pushing up right between the legs of the model being assembled, who began to drool as her mind filled with a dull, thrumming pleasure as she felt an oozing warmth come over her last plug. As the column opened up and lowered, she mustered everything she could to be shocked in her sedated state, seeing she had a fat, synthetic penis complete with its own LED lighting dangling between her meaty, metal-plated thighs. She could feel it brushing against something but couldn’t tell what.

“Look down here!” Her new mother said, holding up a mirror. 

The robot craned her neck to see the reflection and opened her mouth to gasp but couldn’t. She had a giant, flabby pussy right below her thick cock. His mind went circling back, trying to yell, this was wrong, this was not what was supposed to happen! It… it was a nice bonus. As more fluids entered her mind she became content with her dual set of genitals, excited even! She looked down, waiting to be released and start her new life in her new body.

The sexy machinist looked down at her screen and pouted, “Normally I’d say we’re done but you drained a lot of your battery just then… we’re going to have to charge you…” she squinted, scrolling back to what looked like a write up of the test subject. “Hm. Jed. That doesn’t sound right…” she looked back up at her creation “Your name is J4-D3 now, don’t give me that look! It was in the contract, we’ll call you Jade for short.” 

Jade rolled her eyes before she felt something cold snake up her cybernetic anus, at the same time a strange, thick tube held by a mechanical arm was inserted into her brand new vagina. Before she could tell what was happening a glowing green liquid shot it’s way up as the arm undulated inside of her, feelin a similar situation as her plastic asshole was stretched and flooded with the power source. If she could moan, she’d be howling. The whole time spasming with what little movements were allowed of her as she felt her lower regions violated by what were essentially two dildos hooked up to fire hoses, shoving deeper inside her as her belly rapidly filled out like a water balloon. She thought things couldn’t get any harder than this feeling until a small catheter was slide up inside of her perfectly engineered urethra and more of the electric slime found its way into her cock, twin balloons previously hidden under the mass of her shaft expanded into heavy nuts, slowly progressing from grapefruits to watermelons as her new body achieved its first erection, prodding against her sloshing womb. 

Meanwhile the woman below her frowned,

“Tsk tsk...It’s all just using too much processing power, I’m sure getting rid of a few programs for good will free up some space…” she said as she tapped a few folders and started to delete them.

Jade once again became afraid, she forgot what her name used to be, then what year it was, why did she need to know? What was she doing before this? A test or something? The details escaped her. She wanted to put her dick between that nice lady’s tits so bad, why didn’t she tell her? Jade tried this, forgetting that her voice box was still turned off, and then she forgot what she was doing as her attention came back to the pure bliss being brought upon her body as she felt something warm start to rise in her throat and the hoses start to pull out from her body, she silently wined before burping up globs of byproduct from her charging, while the same goo leaked from her gargantuan butthole and her salami-sized grey member shot ropes of the stuff against the underside of her slowly deflating belly before she landed a shot right into the face of the operator below her. If she still had blood she’d be blushing in embarrassment.

She wiped the sticky substance off with her hand, “You better be fucking glad this stuff is non-toxic!” She said with a frustrated huff, side-stepping as a steady stream of robo-cum splattered the floor.

She mumbled to herself some more as jade’s long, messy, silent orgasm came to a halt, stuck with an undeniably fat gut and testicles each bigger than her head, before she could even finish her thought she changed her mind, walking around with a nice, pillowy middle that looked big enough for one of her sisters to use as a cushion was sexy as hell. She loved looking like a fatass fuck-droid!

As some final adjustments were made to her mind, jade realized that she was a fatass fuck-droid. Her one purpose was to fuck anything that moves and would pay for it. Did she get any choice in that? Was that in the contract? She forgot all about the contract as her brain was fried from the rush of mind-affecting chemicals being injected into her as she was drained of more and more knowledge. She was at a point where battery life was manageable, the woman in charge of her was just really pissed off about jade cumming on her face.

As she was slowly lowered to the ground, the new robostitute’s eyes drooped as her voicebox activated. She landed on her knees, thighs squishing against her calves.

“So do I go home…?” She said in a ditzy but dark and smooth voice, the digital aspect of it echoing in her throat.

The woman put her hands on her hips, looking down at the Amazonian android.

“That process alone cost 3 million dollars.”

Jade blinked slowly, one eye after the other.

The woman cleared her throat, “That’s a lot of money… that you owe us!”

Jade paused for a moment, “I don’t… think I have that much money….”

The woman walked toward the cyborg, holding jade’s chin in her hand.

“I know, so you have to go out and make that money for us!”

Jade blinked again, slack jawed,

“How?”

“Figure it out!”

Her computer wired brain kicked into overdrive to use what space was left in it.

“...sex?”

“Yes. Sex.”

“So I make three milly- milm. Three- that much money and I get to go home?”

“Actually with the cost of uploading your brain to this body and keeping you in storage so long you’ll need to make at least two billion.”

“...how much more is that?”

“A lot.”

“Oh….”

That was the earliest memory Jade could recall while she was bent over on that street corner, the nice lady pounding her juicy rubber butt for double the price she asked for and at least ten (she stopped counting after ten) more broads with beasts between their legs lined up behind her. If each of them gave her eight dollars like this customer, she’d get to go home in- in… she forgot what she was thinking about as fresh, hot semen was added to the gunk filling up her pipes.

Wasn’t she supposed to get something after the pretty lady butt-fucked her? Jade could probably get it from them later, but now there was another nice girl getting ready to have her turn.


End file.
